


Victorian – yes, demure – no.

by vestwearer



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vestwearer/pseuds/vestwearer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka walks in on Helena watching porn. This leads to a lot of talking – among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victorian – yes, demure – no.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a dream I had once… I don’t really know if I want this for them, but when I woke up I was like 'well that was hot’ and had to write it down.
> 
> Setting: Sometime during season 2. Bering and Wells are staying in adjoining hotel rooms.

Myka knocks twice before she swiftly enters Helena’s room. She finds Helena sitting on the couch with her laptop, wearing sweatpants and a comfy shirt.

 

“Hello Myka,” Helena says in her usual tone, looking up at her.

 

There is moaning coming from the computer.

 

“What…?”  Myka says, but then she notices Helena’s slightly flushed cheeks and heaving chest. “Oh my God. You are watching porn. Oh my God OK bye.”

 

“Wait.” Helena pauses the movie. “Sorry,” she says, not looking sorry at all. “Do come in.”

 

And Myka does.

 

She sits down next to Helena and her eyes fall upon the screen in front of them. “Oh my God you were watching lesbian porn.”

 

“Am I shocking you?”

 

“NO! I mean – no. Um. Sorry.” Myka looks down to her hands. “I just wasn’t expecting…”

 

“I am rarely what people expect me to be.”

 

A genuine smile spreads across Myka’s face. “No you’re not.”

 

…

 

 “I do find it problematic.”

 

“What?”

 

“The women. I assume the industry is not formed the way one would like it to be.”

 

“Oh. Yeah. No.” Berating herself for not finding a fitting answer, or – _any_ answer, Myka looks away.

 

Helena seems to be studying her reactions carefully. “Do you know how I found out about these videos in the first place?”

 

Myka shakes her head.

 

“Well, I was on my way to do some research about women’s rights in the century I missed… I simply typed in ‘women’ and the search engine provided the alternative ‘women, naked’. Rather ironic, don’t you think?”

 

“You wanted to know about progress and found out our bodies are still the most valued thing about us? Rather ironic, yes,” Myka answers bitterly.

 

“It was not a pleasant experience. Still. I did follow the link.”

 

Myka gulps.

 

“I was just curious to see if things had changed,” Helena winks.

 

“Of course you were. So… had they?”

 

“I think it’s safe to say that men still think the universe revolves around them.”

 

This should be a sad, sad fact. And yet, a giggle forces its way out of Myka’s mouth.

 

“… really, some of these videos… I cannot believe the things men seem to think a woman finds pleasure in.”

 

Myka puts on her most serious face. “Oh Helena. Didn’t you know that the only thing a woman could ever want is to make her man feel good?”

 

Helena’s face lights up with mirth. “I have so much to learn. Better keep watching these _instructionals_.” There is a short pause before she adds, “Would you care to watch with me?”

 

“W-what!?”

 

“We could switch to something with men, if you’d prefer.”

 

Myka just looks at her, completely bewildered.

 

“…although I always figured you might be interested in women.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“Oh come on now.”

 

“But… how?”

 

“I’m from a time where things could get… let’s say ‘out of hand’ if one propositioned the wrong women... One had to look for subtle clues and I dare say I became quite good at it. I believe it’s called ‘gaydar’ these days?”

 

“Oh. OK then. Yes.”

 

“Yes to watching or yes you like women?”

 

“I… crap.”

 

Talking about it from an outside perspective had been fine. Okay – _manageable_ – but now that they are talking about Myka’s own preferences... she is mildly uncomfortable.

 

“Do modern people not speak with their friends about sex?” Helena inquiries.

 

Myka sighs. “I honestly don’t know… my closest friend is Pete and… let’s not go there.”

 

“No, let’s not,” Helena agrees.

 

“I don’t mind talking to you though,” Myka adds, and _this_ she thinks, was the right thing to say, because Helena looks… pleased? Flattered? Myka smiles. She can do this. “And you’re right. I do like women.”

 

Helena only takes a second to let _that_ sink in before she probes on, “so, do you enjoy porn?”

 

“I… enjoy reading,” Myka counters.

 

“That is not what I asked.”

 

“I mean I enjoy reading erotica.”

 

“Oh.” It is Helena’s turn to be out of words. She opens and closes her mouth a few times, and Myka is secretly quite proud to have caused this reaction. Helena’s voice wavers a little when she continues, “Then you simply have to recommend something for me.”

 

“That can be arranged,” Myka says, and _is she flirting?_ Are they _both_ flirting?

 

“So you’ll stay and watch?” Helena wonders.

 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Myka mutters. “Yes.”

 

A smug ‘I knew I could convince her’-look graces Helena’s face.  She presses play and they turn towards the laptop.

 

On the screen, a woman is licking and nipping at another woman’s breast and Helena bites her lip, seemingly engrossed already. Myka might be watching Helena more than the screen.

 

“It took some digging to find this clip,” Helena says then. “There is only so much fake, high-pitched moaning one can take... and I am really not a fan of those dangerously long fingernails so many women are sporting.”

 

Myka snorts. “No. But men are.”

 

“I see.”

 

The way Helena seems so relaxed while talking about these things has Myka truly intrigued. Her head is filled with questions, but it is once again Helena who breaks their silence.

 

“Tell me, Myka, this shaving of ones privates. Is it common practice?”

 

“Um. I don’t think it’s the norm but I guess it’s pretty common, yes.”

 

“And you?”

 

Myka tries to buy some time by putting on blank facial expression. “And me what?”

 

“Do you shave?”

 

“Uh, mmh, well, I trim.”

 

Helena appears to be satisfied with the answer and goes back to watching the movie. Loud moaning fills the room. There is full on fucking on the computer screen now and Myka is becoming aware of the fact that she’s more than a little turned on. She is also aware that that is mostly because Helena is sitting right next to her looking like… _that._ She shifts in her seat. Thoughts about not wanting to let her current state of arousal show are mixed with thoughts about how it might be weird if she looks like she isn’t affected at all.

 

They watch for a while without talking and then Myka notices Helena’s hand. It is moving. The gesture is nearly undetectable but Myka is very observant. Not that she’s been observing Helena or anything... 

 

So far Helena’s fingers are somewhat safely making circles on her inner thigh but – _OK wow_ – she is proceeding upwards.

 

“Helena… Do you… Are you planning on… Right in front of me?”

 

Myka can’t believe how breathless she sounds, and Helena’s smirk indicates she has noticed it as well. She arches an eyebrow and answers, “I won’t if you’d mind. Would you mind?”

 

Myka silently shakes her head and tries to keep her eyes on the screen. _Well this is certainly an interesting scenario,_ she muses, _I don’t believe many people has tried this hard to keep their eyes locked on a porno to avoid seeing something arousing._

 

No matter how hard she is trying, she still sees it. Helena is slipping one of her hands inside her pants. _Outside or inside her underwear?_ Myka finds herself wondering.

 

She is curled up on her side of the couch, not moving a muscle, watching from the corner of her eye when she catches Helena chance a quick glance at her.

 

Helena can’t know Myka is watching her though. And really, so what if she is, Helena is _right there._ Myka can’t be blamed. She licks her lips.

 

‘Contained’ might be a word Myka would use, should she want to describe Helena’s present look. Helena is quite obviously moving her hand, which is quite obviously hidden inside her sweatpants, but somehow she does that in a discreet way. She isn’t showing off.

 

Then a soft sigh escapes Helena’s mouth.

 

It’s a close call, but no sound leaves Myka’s own mouth when this happens.

 

Soon, the flush on Helena’s face is spreading down her chest. One would know that, if one were looking. And if one were to listen closely, one might hear a sound beyond the sound from the computer, and beyond the sound of Helena’s now ragged breathing. A _wet_ sound.

 

Myka gives up any pretense of watching the women in the movie. Her eyes are glued to Helena. They move from hand to chest, to mouth, to eyes. Eyes that are meeting hers. Eyes that are filled with lust, but also – longing. _Oh._

 

Helena stares at Myka as she starts to move her fingers faster, and moves her other hand up to pinch a nipple through her shirt.

 

“Myka,” she pants, her body shaking, “will you kiss me?”

 

Myka might have been waiting for Helena to ask, to do _anything_ to break her out of her immobilized state, and doesn’t hesitate to move over and lean in.

 

When their lips meet it is sweet and airy and a little sloppy because Helena is gasping and has not stopped moving her fingers inside her pants and Myka’s hands are in Helena’s hair and then on her cheeks and _oh holy shit_ flies through Myka’s mind because Helena is coming.

 

“Wow,” Myka breathes, moments later.

 

“Hhhhnnh,” Helena agrees, still shaking.

 

Myka briefly wonders if Helena is going to assume she wants to… continue. She thinks she might want that. But she knows she’s going to need some time to process this first.

 

Helena does not assume anything. In fact, a look of insecurity crosses her face for the first time this night. Quietly, she says, “Hold me?”

 

A feeling of deep fondness fills Myka’s chest. As she watches the look on Helena’s face change, she realizes her emotions are probably showing. She leans in and gives Helena a peck on the lips before she moves to turn the computer off. Then she snuggles up beside Helena and wraps her arms around her.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as [wibblywobblyida](http://wibblywobblyida.tumblr.com/).


End file.
